Incandescent
by shadowedbythelight
Summary: John has a pretty normal life, but everything changes when he encounters a mysterious boy nearing the beginning of his 6th year at Hogwarts. Johnlock Hogwarts AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**:

John POV

_Betrayal. _How could I be so stupid? How did I not notice? Why did his damn cheekbones have to be so distracting?

My mother had always told me not to get involved with a Slytherin. They were known to be cunning and definitely far from trustworthy. And here I was being lured along, thinking just maybe for once he was different. With his mysterious popped up collar and crystal eyes absorbing every detail, it wasn't hard for someone to fall as I did; uncontrollably and without caution. Why does he have the power to always make me look like such an idiot!?

The worst thing about all of this is that I believed every single lie he fed me.

Every.

Single.

One.

The signs were everywhere…

Had he even really loved me? Was I so blinded by my own feelings?

.idiot.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's short so sorry. But feedback would be great and I mean who doesn't love a good hogwarts AU? And just an fyi there are actually two of us and we have several chapters written up already and will be posting them soon. Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**John's POV**

Quidditch World Cup. Bulgaria vs Wales. It's pretty damn obvious who's going to win so what's the point of even watching?

And just my fucking luck that the one year I get to go to the Quidditch Cup, it rains. And not just the romantic sugarplum-type rain, it's like the almost freaking hurricane, sky is falling type rain. Also then there's the fact that we have the worst possible seats in the entire stadium:

I appreciated the effort my father was trying to make to reconnect with me, but really? Floor seats? The only time I would be able to see the players was if one of them fell off their broom!

The only seats that might challenge the suckiness of ours are ones at the very top of the stadium, which basically are at the same height that planes fly. I'm just so done right now.

Finally fed up over everything, I decided to leave the stadium and go for a bit of a walk in the forest.

Yes, yes I know it's dangerous what with the wizarding war going on, but really I couldn't care less. Let then capture me, so maybe I'll die and have had at least some excitement in my life.

The rain had come to a stop as I exited the stadium. The cool air refreshed me. I headed toward the dark looking forest hoping to get away from the overly enthusiastic crowd of the stadium.

The forest was pitch black. I felt like I was cut off from the world, and it felt nice.

I leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes, relishing in the wonderful feeling.

I don't know how long I was standing there but suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me.

Oh shit. Just my luck that I would be attacked by death eaters. Can't a bloke just take a breather in a forest without being jumped? Shit I really didn't mean the whole "I wish I got captured for some excitement" nonsense.

I tried squirming out of the death eater's grasp but it was no use. He had a firm grip and I've always been crap in the strength department anyway.

I tried to see if I could make out any details of the attacker but it was still pitch dark and impossible to see anything. The only thing I was sure of was that he was about a head taller than me, and quite skinny...not an expected body type for a death eater.

The attacker moved impossibly closer to me.

Now that's an odd attacking position.

He kept coming closer and closer until his lips were on mine.

_He was fucking snogging me. _

He was ravishing my lips and I'm not going to lie, it was kind of hot.

The kiss was getting deeper and I soon found myself kissing back with the same force with my hands somehow in his hair. There was no denying it...he was a mighty fine kisser.

And just as quickly as it had started, his lips were gone from mine and I could hear the figure running away.

I wish I could go after him. I so desperately wanted to know who this mystery bloke was.

But I was too shocked to move.

Maybe it wasn't a death eater.

But even if it was I'm not going to deny I really enjoyed that snogging session. I had never experienced anything like it before. Oh god, I sound like such a creep, enjoying a snog from a random stranger who practically molested me.

I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair. Well, that was the most action I've gotten in a while, so creep or not, it felt nice...better than nice.

Slowly, I walked back the way I came, hearing the distant shouts of the audience. When I got back to my seat, my dad had hardly noticed I was gone, and was booing at the incoming Welsh players.

I don't exactly remember which team scored the most points, who got the snitch, or even who won the match.

All I remember is daydreaming about the mysterious snogger in the woods and if I would ever meet him again. I mean, after all, he was pretty talented at it. And death eaters don't usually snog their victims to death (I'm pretty sure they don't, I haven't exactly had the opportunity to find out first-hand), so if he's not a death eater, how bad could he be?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review we'd love to hear some constructive criticism :)**

**It was so much fun to wrote sassy grumpy john's thoughts and I hope you all enjoyed that intense johnlock scene ;) we tried making john's thoughts during that scene be witty but my apologies if it didn't come out that way, since I'm probably not as witty as I think I am. Thanks for reading and keep checking back for new chapters!**


End file.
